Nowadays indoor training devices, such as a spinning device, a treadmill training device and the like, suffer of some drawbacks the most disturbing of them in the daily routine of a user is the space they require in the home or the office where they are installed. An invention that allow for reducing of the space required for such training device when not in use is therefore of great importance.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.